Premonition Dreams
by Replay1
Summary: Finn's been getting these dreams. Where will they take him?


**I don't own Adventure Time, just like everyone else on this site.**

My eyes slowly opened, the sun's rays hitting my eyes as I'm doing so. I looked around. I wasn't in my comforting bed at the tree fort. This place of golden fields looked familiar. The there were no trees for miles. From here I could see The Candy Kingdom to the west, the Ice Kingdom to the north and if I looked really hard, I could see the smoke coming from the Fire Kingdom. I knew exactly where this was; The Grasslands.

I stood up, a warm breeze blew my hair around. Strange, since the tree fort's up north, close to the Ice Kingdom. The grasslands have also never had a golden color like this. And, where's my hat? Even though I've had my hat since I was a baby, I put the matter aside. There were some more important matters at hand, like where am I? Obviously the grasslands, but this isn't how I remember it. The fields were never a golden color and I've always received cool breezes unless it was a really hot day in summer.

Behind me there was no tree fort. In fact, there was nothing but grass. I sat down back on the grass. It felt drier than usual. Ice Kingdom to the north, Candy Kingdom to the west and Fire Kingdom to the south. I weighed up my options. I'm not sure how FP would react to seeing me again, especially after... Then there's the Ice King, I don't really see how he can help me. Then again, I don't really see how PB could help me either. I don't even know what's happening.

I think seeing PB would be the best option. She's smart, probably could explain what's going on.

So I set off, west, towards the Candy Kingdom. It was quiet today. No birds flying in the sky and singing in the trees. No animals, scuttling around the forest. Just, an eerie quiet. I kept on walking, despite my weird surroundings.

The Candy Kingdom was in sight, just in front of the tree line. I looked up the walls, there were no Banana Guards on it. Nor were any guarding the door. I walked in, through the gates. The streets were quiet. Too quiet. In fact, everything had been too quiet. There were no Candy Citizens on the street doing errands or just taking a stroll. The street was completely empty, not a single person or a single piece of trash on the road. It was as if they cleaned up and left.

I walked up the castle steps and to the door. I just walked in, it was unlocked. There was no greeting from Peppermint Butler, and there was no sign of PB or anyone else in the castle. I looked around the place. No one in the throne room, no one in any of the other rooms as well. PB wasn't even in her lab.

I couldn't think of what to do, so I walked back out and sat on the castle steps. From here, I could see the sun rising. Red and orange painted on the horizon around the bright yellow sun. A cool breeze, out of the blue brushed past my face from the south. It sent a shiver down my spine for some reason.

"Head north. To the Ice Kingdom." a ghostly voice whispered to me.

Oh, to the Ice Kingdom. I was gonna say, all that's north are some mountains and caves. I did as asked, not having anything else to do.

Walking through the forest, I wondered. Who's voice was that? Definitely a female voice, but why would she want me to go to the Ice Kingdom. What's in there that would help me find out where I am?

I got to the tree line, quite far from the kingdom itself. The most aromatic candy trees were there. It made me hungry, the smell of candy. If I could, I would just take a bite out of one of these trees. But, I can't. They don't call it rock candy for nothing. They built the kingdom out of this stuff. My stomach grumbled, I don't know how long since I've eaten but it was now afternoon. The sun was high in the sky. Oh, what I would do for even a can of beans right now. I looked in my backpack. I don't have my backpack, if I don't have my hat how would I have a backpack?

A noise came, it came from the sky. It was one of those Super Porp delivery drones. It was carrying a package, not like the normal packaging. It was more white, metallic and cylindrical. This probably means it's not carrying any grape soda. Thank Glob, that stuff started to taste like sewage water. As expected, the drone dropped the canister in front of me. Some dirt got on my legs but I was alright.

I knelt down to look at it. A hatch opened to reveal a note, along with a can of beans and another, different, soda in a red can.

The note read, "You don't need it but here you go anyway."

I don't know who it was from or why I didn't need it, but hey, food. Along the way I opened the can of beans and ate it. It was cold, but it filled me up. The sauce was different in this one, tasted more like tomato. I also opened the can of soda. It was nothing like Super Porp, this had a more cola-like taste.

I got to the border of the Ice Kingdom. The Grass Lands' grass slowly became snow as I walked further into the polar region. I guess the voice wants me to go to the Ice King's place. There's nothing else in the area.

I walked into the top floor through some stairs that I didn't even know existed. Well, there's no one here either. Just like the Candy Kingdom. I sat on the ledge of a window, not looking down. Instead, I looked out at the Grass Lands with its golden hills. Looked so weird.

I don't know what I've done for the past few hours. Stare at the Grass Lands? Anyway, the sun was now setting. It dipped below the horizon of the hills.

Suddenly the eerie wind blew past my face again. This time, not talking but knocking over some books. I stood up and walked over to the fallen books. It was trying to tell me something. Three books, all Fionna and Cake fanfics that Ice King has written. First one had a drawing of, I think it's Marshall Lee, in red metal armor. He was screaming and pointing forward. Second was the second book, easily noticeable by the large '#2'. Third talked about the tree fort and what was inside. The voice couldn't have made it simpler.

'Go to the tree fort.'

The puzzle was easy to solve. Only problem was, the tree fort was nowhere to be seen. It had vanished into thin air. I looked back outside, the sun was further down but there was still sunlight. Oh, looks like I was mistaken. The tree fort is right there. Hmm... how did it get back? Well, might as well go there and check out what happened.

From what I can see, the tree fort looked the same. Apart from the golden hills of course. I walked in, all the gold was still there. It smelt different, like strawberries. I climbed up the ladder to the second floor. The couch was obviously being sat on, I could see the cushion being depressed from behind.

"Hey Jake!" I said, "Did you notice that there's no one in the Candy or Ice Kingdom?"

"Who are you calling Jake?" a girl said.

She stood up, I could see a silhouette of her. She was tall, curvy, but those weren't the obvious features. On her head, I can see bunny ears.

"Fionna?"


End file.
